Level 530
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 69 | previous = 529 | prevtype = Order | next = 531 | nexttype = Jelly |epimage = Sour-Salon.png}} Level 530 is the fifteenth and final level in Sour Salon and the 225th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 65 double jelly squares and score at least 150,000 points in 33 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The candy bombs have only 9 moves and the middle one can rest on top of the chocolate spawner, although the middle one is often consumed by the chocolate. **The chocolate generator can also eat the jelly fish above. *What makes this level so difficult are the two isolated jellies on the bottom corners, and the jellies near the chocolate spawner. Trying to save the jelly fishes to eat them will be hard. *There are half as many candy spawn lanes due to the icings on top blocking some flow of candies. *65 jellies are a lot to clear in 33 moves - two double jellies per move. *The jellies are worth 130,000 points (65 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 130,000 points). Hence, an additional 20,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Make the colour bomb + striped candy combination as it can clear the blocks and/or the jellies under them effectively while also releasing the jelly fishes. *If a striped candy + colour bomb combo cannot be created early, aim for the side jellies and those near the chocolate spawner. Always check if there are any striped candies combos that can aim the corner fish before making a move. Earning More Stars *' difficulty:' Very easy *' difficulty:' Easy 'Reason' *The presence of five colors makes it easy to create special candies and is essential as special candies or their combinations must be used to clear the jellies which are protected by two-layered icings. *The jellies are worth 130,000 points. Hence, additional 110,000 points for two stars and additional 170,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The chocolate spawner will spawn chocolate, which inhibits the flow of candies and can limit available board. This in turn reduces the opportunity to create special candies and causing more moves to clear them. *The two layered icing inhibit the flow of candies and can be hard to clear due to their isolated positions. *The left and right candy bomb dispensers dispense candy bombs quite frequently and it is inevitable that they will be activated because the jelly fishes are required to clear the isolated jellies, allowing many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *33 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the massive amount of candy bombs which will be dispensed once the marmalade are cleared and the jelly fish are activated. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Sour Salon levels Category:World finales Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 33 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Redesigned levels Category:Insanely hard levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars